Surprise
by gemmagirl
Summary: what will happen when the group meet an actual demon and what will happen when Lin sees her memories. Ghost Hunt fanfic but if enough people review there may be a sequel. rated T cause im paraniod. anndddd... oh yeah first Ghost Hunt fanfic. enjoy reading if you do so :)
1. fault of a fox

**well well I suddenly had an idea the other night while trying to get to sleep... but my brain wouldn't shut up I was thinking about ghost hunt and just when I was about to get to sleep my brain would get a idea for a new fanfic so I typed a quick version of ideas onto my phone put it down and tried to get to sleep once again... just repeat was I typed cause I had at least 3 different ideas that I typed up and all where in the middle so the beginning of the story is going to be harder. But yeah this is the ideas that I'm putting into this fanfic... I don't own the characters of Ghost Hunt. enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Voices whisper in the air after the area stilled. Mai looks at the intersection curiously a car was dented from one point and was frozen... directly in front of a woman. she notices a shadow vanish from the dent. Mai frowns it had looked like a fox... '_maybe I should talk to Naru about this' _she thinks pulling her phone out and taking a quick picture of the dent then continues along her way to the SPR building where she worked.

**time skip**

Mai walks into the building and sits down at her desk before hearing Naru calling "Mai! Tea!" making Mai mutter about 'just sitting down' but she stands anyway and walks into the kitchen to make the tea for her boss. She gets two mugs down then starts making the tea, soon finishing and placing both on a tray. Mai then walks to Naru's office walking in and placing one on the desk waiting a moment for a reply but when she gets none she turns and walks out closing the door beside her then goes into Lin-san's office doing the same but receiving a"thank you Taniyama-san" which is more than she got with Naru, then she walks out and sits back at her desk about to get some work to do out of her bag when the door opens and a nervous woman opens the door and takes a step in asking shyly "um... this is where I can have psychic things dealt with. right?" Mai stands and invites the woman to sit on the couch then opens Naru's office door and says "Naru there is a potential client here" she does the same for Lin-san then goes to make tea for the woman. she comes back and passes the tea to her as she says in uncertain Japanese after all she wasn't natural to Japan "I'm Sabrina I've had a problem ever since coming here." she hesitates seemingly to find the necessary words then continues "at least once everyday I almost get run over but the car always stops just in front of me with a dent and it's always at an intersection" Mai perks up "so it was you who I saw earlier at the intersection I took a photo of the dent" she pulls her phone out and brings up the picture and shows Naru then lets Sabrina continue "the one you saw was the second one today until now it has only been one a day... I have been here a month." Mai speaks up "just after the car stopped I think I saw a dark shape... It looked like a fox" Naru perks up this might just be an interesting case although they wouldn't be able to use any camera's, "we will take it. Sabrina-san don't go anywhere alone that will take you near traffic take either Mai or Lin with you when you do. Lin there is no need to call the others yet we should be able to do this ourselves." Lin just nods

**time skip**

Mai walks beside Sabrina-san it was the next day and nothing had happened yet. Lin was meeting them at the next intersection, so the girls speed up slightly and stop at the corner of the intersection waiting for the man to go green. Mai looks around spotting a tall, elegant girl with pale skin, ice blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail but still reaches her ankles. The man goes green and Mai and Sabrina step onto the road and when the reach half way the hear the sound of tires and both her and Sabrina look up, Mai pushing Sabrina behind her raises her hand to try protect herself and she finds herself with her back to the road and she looks towards the car.

It had stopped and that girl with the long black hair was in front of it her forearm against the metal frame. It had stopped as soon as she touched it. Mai hears the girl mutter darkly "there wasn't enough time." Mai flinches as the girl turns her cold ice blue eyes against her. then she walks calmly away and off the intersection passing Lin as she walked away from the scene and says quietly to the Chinese sorcerer "you have the Shiki why didn't you do anything" lifting her hand and flicking at the air, and also flicking one of Lin's Shiki away as if to prove a point. Lin grabs a hold of the girl making her whirl around to face him "take your hand off of me Mortal" she hisses. But he doesn't let go instead he drags her towards SPR with Mai and Sabrina running ahead to tell Naru.

**time skip**

Once inside the office Lin notices that the others of the group where there. _'it must be the day they all group here to chat like its their personal cafe' _A look from Lin is all it takes for Ayako to do the binding spell then Lin makes a double circle around the girl inscribing it with other spells to prevent her from escaping. Ayako releases her binding spell and Naru says "tell me why you did that earlier" Lin had been holding a camera at the time with live feed to Naru. The girl speaks up.

"for one thing, I have a name, its Yuki in case you wanted to know" she says glaring at each of them receiving a response from all but Lin and Naru. "and for another I don't answer answer to you or anyone for that matter" one of Lin's Shiki whispers to the sorcerer _'she is the famous kitsune. she is the last black kitsune as well and is known as a super strong demon who can rival the king of the demons'_ Yuki glares at the Shiki watching it as it hides behind Lin "your little Shiki are annoying they know far to much for my liking though I am pleased I'm known that well" she sits down relaxed in the circle "and don't even think about it sorcerer" Naru looks at Lin for explanation and he gets it "my fifth Shiki has heard about her. she is a black kitsune. but as for her last comment that was the fact that she doesn't want me thinking about making her one one of my Shiki." Yuki yawns as Naru says "if she is so strong then why is she still in the double circle? isn't that one that even your Shiki couldn't get past with all the inscriptions" Lin nods and Mai comments "she doesn't look like a kitsune and even so why did she protect me and Sabrina-san?" Yuki says "I protected you because that is something I do. I protect those weaker than myself." Naru glares at Yuki "if your human then lets see how you respond to bou-san's mantra" he looks at the Takigawa who starts and when he finishes there hasn't been even one twitch from Yuki who says "and now to prove it ill walk to beside you huh" she calmly takes a step forward and out of the barrier and only Lin could feel the amount of strength and power that had allowed Yuki to break the circle. Yuki sends a smirk at Lin and Naru then sits calmly on the couch relaxing not caring when one of Lin's Shiki sneaks behind her. Yuki holds back a bored yawn and says "well sorcerer it seems you know that kitsune have a way of hiding" at that point the Shiki which was the first breaks her hair tie. Yuki stands her hair was now falling down her back now freed from the ponytail. "but I lied" and she had she didn't only protect those weaker than her but she did because it was a game. as her hair stills she allows her black fox ears to slowly rise and she flicks her fox tail "I don't protect anything and I am a kitsune so I am a demon and one of the strongest so good luck trying to get rid of me." she snickers. batting one of the Shiki

"But after today I wont need to stay in this pathetic world" Yuki says and Naru ask in his usual demanding tone "why?" receiving a glare from Yuki "didn't I say I don't answer to anyone? but figure out for yourself 'genius'" she says the last word sarcastically and smirks when she sees him trying to control his anger. then she fixes her glare on Sabrina "don't go anywhere until tomorrow that way I can leave now" Sabrina nods and Yuki reaches her hands back tying her hair back up immediately hiding her ears and tail as she does so then flips her wrist over. only very rarely did she show off and that was only cause something caught her interest who is was this time she didn't know, on her wrist there was a tiny black fox with part of its body obscured in shadows. the shadow moves and seems to jump off the girls skin and lands on the floor "this is my shadow fox Kiri" the little black fox looks at everyone then walks towards Lin who looks at the shadow being. Naru notices Yuki stiffen and seem to brace herself and Lin reaches out to touch Kiri.

The moment Lin touches the little fox memories flash in front of his eyes, and the same happens to Yuki. Yuki finishes looking through the memories and receives a glare from Naru and she smirks and says "I have looked through all his memories and past and he is doing the same for mine, though I have lived much longer. this happens when Kiri lets those who touch it she creates a bond between me and whoever she she deems worthy who in this case is Koujo or Lin-san as others call him. This means he now knows what I know and we will always have a telepathic connection." Yuki glares at Naru and says "well he will probably be out of for at least another hour the memories filter through quickly but I have lived a long time" Yuki smiles smugly at the Shiki then uses her connection to the Chinese sorcerer to feed power to the five Shiki and flicks them a quick order and they obey using the kitsune's power to lift Lin and place him on the couch. Yuki sits down in Naru's spot and sends a smug look to Naru then they all settle down to wait for Lin to regain his senses.

**time skip**

Lin opens his eyes noting the new position then he looks to Yuki and mutters "wow you look good for a five thousand and eighteen year old." receiving a glare and a dry "thanks" Lin sits up and stands saying "you know a lot" Yuki smirks and walks over to him saying "how I know you are okay from my memories I can go. bye" she notes that she is slightly shorter and she grabs hold of him and gently pulls him down giving him a quick, gentle but fierce kiss. then pulls away and walks off to the surprise of everyone

* * *

**that was strange to write for those that read my other fanfic yes it is Yuki but she is different aswell please review if i get enough of those i may do a second chapter but im not planning on it. as is it took about a week to write the beginning but hehe yeeaahh review :)**


	2. Unexpected

**i got bored and a random idea popped into my head so ill write it and it will be on this too i will continue this just cause i feel like it hope ya like it enjoy... i only own Yuki and clients and none of the ghost hunt characters. enjoy :)**

* * *

Mai looks up from her desk hearing the bell ring indicating that they had a potential client and she stands leading the man to the couch and sat him down before telling Lin and Naru that they had a client then automatically goes to make tea before a certain narcissist could demand it. Mai finishes making the tea taking one to Naru and the client then goes back to get the last two the one for Lin and herself then sits herself down as the man begins his story in fragmented Japanese "I am Damien Silveri. I think that there is a ghost in my house. My daughter will change and become blood thirsty in a second. We have had priests come to do exorcisms but it does not work and the other night I heard a scream from my daughter so I ran in she was in the corner crying and on the mirror on the opposite wall were the words 'you will die here' written in what looked like blood. I took photos." Damien pulls out his camera and brings up a photo then passes it to Naru who looks over everything on the photo. it showed the mirror with the words 'you will die here' in English in blood some of it dripping down and the rest of the mirror had fogged up and opened make up on the desk in front of it indicating that the daughter had been putting make up on when it had happened.

Naru looks at Damien and says "we will take the case make sure to prepare three to five rooms one of then having lots of power outlets for the equipment the others for sleeping arrangements" ignoring Mai as she jumped to her feet triumphant then he continues "leave your details with Mai" then he stands and walks back into his office. Mai grabs a pen and her pad that she used for writing the information on which mainly consisted of where the client lived and how to contact them at all times. When she finishes she grabs the phone and starts the calls to Masako-san, Bou-san, John, Ayako and Yasuhara letting them know about the case. When she finally puts the phone down after calling them all she smiles they would all be here at 10am for the trip.

**time skip**

Mai runs to SPR with her bag and groans she would hear it from Naru for being late again. She stops by the van noticing that Bou-sans car was here so the rest would be here too but they are not outside. Mai straightens as she hears SPR's door open and the group step out Naru being first and he says "oh you are finally here I thought that with the later time you would be early for once." Mai was about to make a snappy reply when Bou-san gives her a hug. Ayako then smacks him on the head with her bag yelling "stop doing that you will kill her one of these days!" Mai escapes from the hug as Bou-san yells back "why do you do that you old hag?" then Naru interrupts further yelling by saying "lets go" sending a glare at everyone and watches as Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasuhara get into Bou-sans car then Lin, Mai and Naru get into the van after Mai puts her bag in.

**time skip**

Mai leaps out of the van when it stops at Damien's mansion and she stretches it was not even slightly cool stuck with the best two 'I don't need to talk ever' people in the world. Bou-san and the group with him pull up as well and they walk to the door to be greeted by Damien who shows them where the rooms they had requested were and when they were in base Naru speaks up "Lin, Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara and Mai go get the equipment John, Masako go investigate the house. When the equipment is in Mai set up the microphones, Lin set up the camera's and Yasuhara you are on getting measurements and checking temperatures. Now go" he watches as everyone disbands to do the jobs assigned to them.

**time skip**

After everything was set up Naru looks at the temperature sheet along with the rooms only one room was lower than room temperature and that was the room that everything had happened in. Naru sat at the monitors and only two words are said as night falls "Mai. Tea." Mai stands muttering about "workaholic, tea addicted narcissist" before going to make the tea. She walks into the kitchen and starts making the tea not noticing as the temperature drops until she can see her breath her eyes widen as she spots a transparent shape in the corner slowly making its way towards her.

Lin also sat at the monitors when he noticed the temperature drop in the kitchen and stands running for the room while Naru stayed watching the screens. Lin opens the kitchen door to see in a different corner a small black circle then he sees a small shadow jump out and in front of Mai its violet eyes focused on the ghost and after it vanishes the shadow jumps back into the black circle then that too vanishes. Lin blinks the shadow had looked like Kiri. he stays with Mai as she makes the tea then they walk back to base then gives a cup to Naru and Lin then goes to the room that she was given and quickly goes to bed and collapses there tired.

**time skip**

Mai wakes and gets up changing her clothes that she had forgotten to change out of the night before then goes to the kitchen making more tea, soon heading back to base with the two cups of tea. She walks into the base giving the tea to the two in black before asking "anything happen overnight?" Naru just ignored her leaving Lin to explain who just nods his head and continues watching the screens for movement when Mai's voice interrupts him by saying "that form that saved me reminded me of Kiri" making Lin quickly look at her before Naru says annoyed "go wake the others Mai I want to finish this so we are doing an exorcism" Mai leaves to go wake the others muttering about 'jerk' after she leaves Lin looks at Naru his expression asking why and Naru says with a sigh "if it was that fox then im sure the demon isn't far behind and I don't want to see her" looking away as Lin smirks.

**time skip**

Bou-san stands in the middle of the room waiting for the nod from Naru before starting to chant. The rooms temperature drops quickly after Bou-san starts to chant. Naru nods at John who starts to pray and as a result they begin to see the faint transparent figure slowly moving towards them. Lin whistles calling his Shiki which attack the figure but barely making a dent. Lin notices the dark shadow in the mirror and narrows his eyes pointing it out to Naru who's features tighten almost unnoticed.

Mai's eyes widen as she sees the figure moving towards her and not being effected by the chants and prayers. Her eyes drift towards the mirror and starts seeing Yuki.

Yuki steps forward away from the mirror muttering 'idiots' and takes a step towards the figure which stops and moves away. Yuki says "you will burn" her tone cold and bored her ice blue eyes flashing ice cold as she lifts her left hand a small ball of purple with a hint of black flame on her palm her fingers curled inwards slightly as if containing the fire. She says to the figure "low yokai, you will die feel privileged that im the one to kill you" then she straightens her fingers angling her hand towards the figure.

Lin watches as the small purple with black flame grows as soon as it leaves Yuki's hand soon engulfing the figure which screeches and soon vanishes with the flame.

Yuki looks towards the group sensing Lin's questions and she says "that wasn't a spirit that was a demon pretending to be a spirit to escape the rules. spirits don't fall into demon rules." her eyes on Lin answering his questions then leans against the wall. smirking as Naru says "that doesn't explain the fire" she sighs looking at Lin who speaks for her "the purple flame is one demon's can't stop she can also use white flame which purifies, blue fire which is a cold fire, green fire which can be used underwater, red fire which is very destructive, black fire which forcibly exorcises and keeps them burning forever, yellow fire which is the weakest she doesn't like to use. She doesn't always use fire but she can also use PK like you Naru along with other things" Mai, Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara and Masako stare at Lin wide eyes this being the most they have heard him talk at one time. Naru just nodded "and you know all this because of her memories?" Lin just nods.

Yuki yawns glaring at Kiri as the small shadow fox leaps out of the shadow that was still on the window. '_you woke me up for something as little as this.'_

Lin concentrates on the two and finds himself able to communicate with them _'you came because of Kiri?'_ making Yuki turn to look at him her eyes slightly wide and say in his mind_ 'you are the first who has been able to communicate within my mind but then not many survived my memorises in general as you should know'_ Lin nods and replies _'yes I do know that does this mean I can always talk to you like this?'_ this time it was Yuki's turn to nod before replying _'yes but I will take the power toll I have a lot of it I wont weaken easily'_ Lin narrows his eyes at her before replying _'is that why every other demon has only been able to control one type of fire but you have them all and other powers to go with it and if I remember your memories correctly you have used them all in succession when you hit 300 and you were not even slightly tired.' _Yuki makes a face that is subtle so only Lin and Naru noticed then she replies _'yeah you are right with that well Im going to go.'_ Lin nods knowing that she wants to sleep.

Yuki brushes past Naru on her way to the mirror and as she passes him she whispers in his ear leaning down slightly to do so "you can't hide things from me _Noll_" she smirks sensing Naru's reaction and continues "yes I know who you are and your brother" _'he likes waking me up__'_ she added in her mind which Lin heard and looks at her he knew what she had said because it was in her mind as she had said it. Yuki snickers enjoying Naru's shock then sends a mental image to Lin of giving him a kiss and smirks as he froze before she walks into the shadow on the mirror Kiri following then it closes leaving no remains. Naru orders SPR to pack up so they could go.

Yuki smirks as she steps back into the demon realm then she moves into the astral plain sighing as Gene runs over and she says slightly angrily "you know I came here to sleep considering this is the place Kiri cant get me from so don't you do the same" Gene's face falls then he says "Ill wait for you to wake up then" Yuki smirks "good" then sits down as Gene does and she lies her head on him and closes her eyes her hair was loose so her ears and tail were out. Gene rests his hand on her hair and ears which he knew helped her sleep. Yuki lets her consciousness fade as she sleeps keeping one part awake in case of danger it was thanks to this that she was still alive but the other black kitsune were not.

* * *

**so did ya enjoy reading? well ANYWAY please review I like my reviews considering on my other story i have had _none _for the last 3 or so chapters :( . but ANYWAY please review saying anything but include if you would like more chapters for this story**


End file.
